fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Breaker Guild
Star Breaker Guild (スターブレーカーギルド'') is an Independent Guild headed by The infamous Lord, of Mana Masahiro Ketsueki the Current Grand Guild Master. '' It considers itself as both a Independent Guild and solid back-bone of the empire with it a safe-heaven for those who want to keep away from the rune knights or those who given up on being Dark Mages. This Guild of Mages joined by fate are different Independent, dark or legal mages who seek peace or An chance for freedom from the ideas of both good and evil to lead into a better tomorrow, the imperial laws protect those forgiving most dark wizards and mages who are wanted by the government aside from a array of fiendish once which can't be forgiven, like midnight or hades but for people like Jellal or Ultear are welcome to join if they leave there dark past behind them. they also hold the infamous black angels brothers Yusuke and Yamashita Kenpachi work for the guild the guild itself fully legal guild yet it isn't a dark guild. it's main idea was to destroy the guilds that will lead this world into ruin, well restoring the world back to it's glory from before the rise of Zeref, along with there unknown Master only going as the "Emperor Kai" they strike down dark mages or legal mages that threaten the sake of the world. The guild itself has many places for people including healers, Battle mages, Warriors than there is the Karyuudo Group which is the type of star breaker guild men who work behind the face that is shown getting orders by Masahiro Ketsueki, Second in command Yamashita Kenpachi. It was explained later that this guild was formed a few years before the raise of the empire with only a handful but when there numbers grown so did the guild and with that the empire has it's guild to fight for it's behalf, and work for a better future for the world and a strong and powerful empire for the dreams of those who died. The guild itself is united by the common idea of a world without the Black Arts, would be a better place also not every member of the guild is completely human however, they take the appearance of humanoid to the guild to show respect and keep them out of trouble with the people within the city. Location and Manpower It's main base, is a former grand city of a kingdom from old times known as "Regno Rosa" (Literally means "Kingdom of Rose" in italian), Restored from old city of the past build, inside a giant mountain which was said to hold back even a dragon attack. inside of it is three different layers in the city of between defend that was restored and places where people live which is each layer of the massive city is filled by three layers including wall in between in the event of invading which includes three district known as "Sierra Madrid District", "Daggerada District" and Finally "Blizzardia District". The guild also treat this not only as there home base, but also a city for those who need it using those people as a shield, the rune knights are unable to unleash an attack without harming Innocent people who live along the Heaven's Gate and Hall of the Immortal Districts. Inside the main hall of it at the main chamber is a giant magical crystal, that when the magical energy is focused it would blast into a single blast that, takes over 10 magic seals to trigger and 35 mins of cooling down time, it known as the Ragnarok Cannon. In fact it's so power, use this can massive area effect and takes alot of magical energy like etherion as well as very power and deadly but no due to the fact that only during a single attack it slips off into an area effect if an army attacks which than would only effect up to 15 feet of bombardment around across the area, it takes over 7 guild members including The Grand Guild Master's Black Soul-Stone, to activate which is always carried on him at all times. Strength of the Guild The Strength of the guild is Extremely strong to the point that it's dangerous enough that the, it has the government looking at them thinking they are a Threat of a guild, due to the fortress like area in area of Mana. The funds of the guild is mainly between local trade shops within pocket area of the earth-land giving a bit of gold there way as well as finding hidden treasures lost to the world, or merely just an inside man in the exchange between the lands of Caelum, Minstrel '''and The Kingdom of '''Fiore the inside men of those trade groups they steal at least 530 gold pieces and 30,000 Jewels every week between the 3 main land trading. Which that also not including the money they get from the people inside the city itself inside the walls of the city that is ran by the grand guild master. Aside from it some of them are mages who are more "Rippers" of a mage than normal but most are more chilled, only the hardcore S-Ranks are the Unspeakably Dangerous the Immortal one Narashi Akuji or the Brothers Yusuke and Yamashita the fire-make sword wizard and snow dragon slayer, however once the guild master appears when in battle is almost unbeatable. The amount of money the guild gains is mainly a factor, of trade between both kingdom of Sin and ENCA which due to there everlasting teamwork between the kingdoms The Last member of Star-breaker is More powerful than even the guild master himself, however he is totally unstable almost has a nerve break down or destroys anything in his path hence why he was sealed when the black orb was removed from it's resting place the seal on him was lifted. The name of the sealed mage, is the "Blood-Thrister" Fuyu Ketsueki, in the group he was sealed away mainly out of his own request due to the fact his power was deemed too much for mortals to handles. Members of the Guild Alot of the members are just unique kinds of mages the ones under are with them, to date there is only known to be two of each dragon and god slayers to date who is with this group yet there master "Kageki" is still a Unknown only appears in a shadow golden armor of a figure would speak to them from the top of a stairs staring down towards them with bright reds. Which he as the "Grand" Master of the guild due to the fact he was the first one to bring this guild to life with his plans to take over, or protect the world, also as Kageki explains some of the guild isn't fully human however he respects them like any others will, those who are proven themselves worthy of being apart of the said guild are able to join as a trainee or town guard instead of full on guild member to be fully apart of it is to be proven yourself true to the join the ranks of the inner guild. The Ranking system is based off the playing card of the deck of 52, which every person has a rank from the lowest grade clubs to the highest spaces, depending on this there number or face card shows what position on the persons rank like for etc, "Shiro Yoshimitsu - Jack of Diamonds" which means he is on the ranks of being one of the strongest being the 3rd strongest within the guild depending if your a face card of that rank. however the only one who don't have has the 2nd, only to the ace of spades is the infamous "Fuyu Ketsueki - Joker Card" since he is one of the most powerful of the guild and a powerful god slayer. 12739_1_other_wallpapers_fantasy.jpg|The Raganork Cannon when activated. Waterfallfortressandthepoolofrememberance.jpg|The Area of Mana Fortress_-_Waterfall_temple.jpg|The Hidden Guild Hall Side Gate. Fantasy-castle-1.jpg|Star Breaker Guild Hall 111111.jpg|Karyuudo Base 22222.jpg|Star Breaker Prison Category:Guild Category:Dark Guilds Category:Dark Unorthodox Guild Category:Factions Category:Independent Guilds Category:Independent Guild Category:Original Characters Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Knightwalker591